


Tease

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon surprises Killua with a little skinship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

* * *

* * *

 

 

Killua bit his lips, his claws ripping at the sheets and through the mattress as he tried to control himself. It felt weird having Gon’s finger invading him, wiggling curiously, exploring him. Gon slid his finger in and out a few times before pulling it out and rubbing the whitish fluid between his fingers. Killua heard him “ _hmm_ " curiously as though all this was somehow new to him. 

Holding back a whine Killua wiggled his butt trying to get Gon’s attention. His dick was starting to hurt from the over stimulation and lack of attention. He’d have given up on Gon’s slow pace ages ago if it weren’t for the damn handcuffs Gon had put on him while he slept. Thy wrapped around his wrists and where chained to the bed effectively making him unable to move them more than a couple of inches.

Killua gave them a few tugs and confirmed yet again that he’d be unable to break free unless he broke the bed. The blindfold was also proving to be a nuisance since he could even glare at Gon. 

"G-Gon…" Damn it, he couldn’t speak properly without his voice shaking and sounding lewd and wanting rather than firm. 

Gon giggled opening Killua’s legs a little wider. “Sorry sorry, I’m done playing now.” His hot breath spilled over Killua’s entrance and Killua could do nothing but tremble and mewl as Gon gave him a teasing lick. 

"…you sure about that?" Killua hissed pushing his hips back but Gon held him at the waist and gave one of  his soft round butt cheeks a quick bite earning a pleased gasp from the other. 

Gon’s mouth then started spreading kisses up Killua’s pale back until he reached his shoulder biting down once again on the soft flesh. Killua held back a moan and Gon rubbed his clothed erection agains’t Killua’s ass. 

"Hmm, maybe not yet. I want to try something." Killua shivered feeling Gon’s lips brushing against his ear, his voice thick and dripping with lust.

The warmth of Gon’s body disappeared and Killua was left feeling cold and disoriented. That feeling was soon replaced with a shocking amount of pleasure as Gon’s tongue pushed through his twitching entrance. Killua pressed his head into the mattresses and moaned loudly, pushing his hips back. Gon spread Killua’s ass cheeks trying to reach deeper one of his fingers curling inside the warm wet walls making Killua buck his hips. 

The metal cuffs jingled as Killua desperately gripped the sheets, white feathers blooming from the poor torn up mattress. He curled his toes, his legs tensing and relaxing helplessly as he was overwhelmed with Gon’s ministration. The room was filled with Killua’s gasps and moans and Gon’s name being screamed out begging for him not to stop. 

A wet spot started appearing on Gon’s boxers and he groaned wanting to burry himself deep into Killua but no, he’d said he’d be patient. This was for Killua’s sake after all. 

Killua shut his eyes, a few tears escaping. He huffed and panted sucking his own fingers wanting to be touched more. More more more. He wanted more of Gon. Gon’s large warm hands touching him everywhere. His tongue teasing him and his cocked shoved inside him. Either his mouth or his ass he didn’t care he just wanted to be filled with Gon. To drown in him. 

With a particularly hard jab of his finger Gon sent Killua overboard. Killua’s body shook with ecstasy as he spilled his seed all over the bed then falling exhausted on top of it. Gon let himself fall beside Killua not minding the sticky wet feeling in his shorts. He removed the blindfold and smiled when Killua’s blue eyes blinked lazily at him.

They laid in silence for a while regaining their breath. Gon nuzzled closer to Killua both momentarily forgetting the handcuffs.

"Gon, what was all that?" Killua asked. It was a fair question. Waking up blindfolded and handcuffed is not the nicest experience but  Gon had been sure to reassure him as soon as he awoke. 

"You’ve seemed really tired and kinda sad these past few days so I wanted to make you feel better." 

"Oh,but why all this?" 

"I read that it’s feels better if the rest of your senses are blocked." He said it so innocently not at all reflecting of the lewd favor he’d done  just a few moments ago. "Did it?" 

"Hm?"

"DId it feel good?" 

"Yeah. It felt  _really_  good.” Killua admitted his cheeks turning pink. “Next time…next time I get to do something for you, ok?”

Gon giggled wrapping his arms around Killua. “Yeah.”


End file.
